


Clothes Make the Man

by Phaeton



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeton/pseuds/Phaeton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augur is the first one to put clothes on Liam. The first one to help him dress, the first one to disguise him. It all kind of spirals downward from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Many ♥ to centaury_squill for looking over this for me.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : EFC belongs to Tribune Entertainment, Alliance Atlantis and The Roddenberry Family. I'm not making money with this, it's just for fun.

**Clothes Make the Man**

It all starts with a blanket, really.

When Liam transforms right in front of their eyes from a toddler to a fully grown adult within a span of minutes, Augur is the first to react. Suddenly faced with 6'2 of full frontal male nudity, everybody else present at Resistance headquarters seems too stunned to do much but stare. He grabs the first piece of cloth in range and wraps it around Liam, trying to break through the awkward silence with a quip about not missing out on puberty.

It works. Liam slowly turns to him, and all around them the action resumes. At first, Liam is dazed and passive. No wonder, that unnatural growth spurt must have hurt like a bitch, judging by those groaning noises. Someone hands them a coverall for Liam, and Augur has to help him into it, doing up all the zips and buttons for him.

That immediately gets Augur relegated to babysitter, even if Doors promises him another piece of art as a consolation prize. Once the kid finally starts speaking, Augur warms up to him a bit more. And later, when Liam needs a certain uniform for his new cover identity, of course Augur is the one to procure it for him, too.

Augur is the first one to put clothes on Liam. The first one to help him dress, the first one to disguise him. It all kind of spirals downward from there.

Augur may be straight, but he isn't blind to Liam's beauty. And all beauty needs to be appropriately displayed. Just like the masterpieces in Augur's art collection, with matching frames and lighting. Liam is Ha'gel's masterpiece, so to speak, and deserves some proper packaging. And since Augur's own wardrobe is all about advertising his assets, well.

So he starts buying Liam things. The leather is a stroke of genius, if he may say so himself. Short leather jacket, long leather coat, leather trousers, leather vest. Liam wears them all frequently enough, leather becomes kind of a trademark look for him. Then there are the shirts. Amongst perfectly normal casual wear, there are hiding other things. Colours to match Liam's eyes, or fabrics that seem to flow around his body, caressing every bit of well-defined muscle.

There's no dress code for the Companion Protectors. Not like the drones on the mother ship in their skin-tight jumpsuits, or the uniforms of the Volunteers or the general security staff. Most Protectors prefer to wear their uniforms, or tend to favour dark suits because of their professional backgrounds. But Liam isn't FBI or military, and doesn't seem to feel the need to adapt his wardrobe.

Soon, Augur gets a little bit bolder. The odd colourful patterns here and there, and then the revealing shirts. The black mesh one, for example, or the almost see-through one that shows off Liam's pecs and nipples when the light hits it just right. Augur's favourite is the long-sleeved shirt, though, that's so short it rides up every time Liam moves his arms, giving tantalising flashes of skin on Liam's hips or abs. Especially as Liam has this delightful habit of not wearing under-shirts.

Of course, this kind of wardrobe does garner some reactions; raised eyebrows and longing glances alike. Liam seems oblivious either way. He wears everything with unselfconscious grace.

Nobody actually comments to Liam about it, though. Augur assumes that people are waiting for Da'an to raise the issue. Liam is Da'an's Protector after all, the one to accompany him on all outings, and to be seen with him in public, or on TV. A human superior would have asked Liam to dress differently, more _professionally_ , right away.

But Da'an either doesn't know about human dress codes, or simply doesn't care. Or maybe he admires the view, as well. He certainly likes to keep Liam close, going so far as arranging for Liam's workstation to be inside Da'an's own audience chamber, only a couple of metres away from his throne-like chair, and right in front of his alien flowers.

Augur gets a kick out of it!

The fun ends when Renee enters their lives and starts actively interfering in Liam's wardrobe. _If you're going to play my husband, you'll have to dress the part._ Blah blah blah! As if _she_ doesn't like to look! Even if Liam fails to notice, Augur most certainly does.

Liam takes the change in his stride, wears the elegant suits and coats with the same easy confidence. And dammit! They do look great on him, too. But Augur is still a bit miffed at Renee's meddling.

Maybe he should start buying Liam underwear instead, something with black lace or ruffles. After all, what Renee won't get to see, she can't object to.


End file.
